


not doing the right thing doesn't mean it's the wrong thing

by definitelynotafan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, Mentions of alcohol, Post Season 2 Finale, Rough Sex, so spoilers for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotafan/pseuds/definitelynotafan
Summary: But the way he keeps a hold on her, his eyes focused only on her, it creates a tingling in her. A tingling that quietens down the oppressing silence in her, that seemed too loud just a moment ago. Her heart makes the decision before her mind can come up with the million reasons why she shouldn't; she takes a step closer."Make me feel something." She repeats, angling her face up wards.Confusion crosses Wyatt's face for a moment before understanding settles in and his eyes darken.





	not doing the right thing doesn't mean it's the wrong thing

**Author's Note:**

> me at myself: "You know you can be in a fandom without writing a fic for it."
> 
> Well, anyway, I had some thoughts about Lucy and Wyatt and I thought I'd share them.  
> Obviously what they are doing is not a healthy coping mechanism! Please don't take advise from this fic.
> 
> On a funnier note.. since the time team isn't really supposed to leave the bunker, who buys the condoms for them? Mason? Agent Christopher? Have fun thinking about that. 
> 
> Anyway ... here it is.

Lucy doesn't get the chance to really think about it until later. Much later.

She's back in her room, now that Jessica is gone, sharing with Jiya again. Even through the thick metal door she can hear all sorts of commotion going on in the main room. Celebration. And while she can't put into words how happy she is to have Rufus safe and back with them, what she really needs is some time and quietness to sort through her thoughts. Over the span of less then 24 hours she has found Jiya, lost her mother, lost Rufus, seen her future self and got Rufus back again. That alone would be overwhelming and then there was the whole Wyatt/Jessica thing. Lucy doesn't know how she feels about it. She doesn't even know where to begin. She needs time. It's funny, she thinks, that there is a time machine about 100 feet away from her and all she needs is more time. Who knows how long she has got until the alarm is blearing through the compound again. They might have gotten Rufus back, but Emma and Rittenhouse still have the Mothership.

She quickly changes out of the clothes she stole in the 1800s and back into comfortable modern-day sweatpants. One thing this job has taught her is that she will never again wish she had been born in a different time period. Present-day plumbing, modern medicine and women being able to chose what to wear is something she will never not be thankful for. Among other things.

There is still a bottle of cheap vodka hidden underneath the bed and Lucy takes a big swig straight from the bottle. The alcohol burns down her throat and makes her shake her head, but she only stops for a second before taking another swig. The warmth staring to spread through her chest is worth it. She takes a deep breath in through her mouth and forces the liquids to settle in her stomach before she lets herself drop onto the bed. In her mind, thoughts are running wild, too fast for her to really focus on anything specific. It should make her feel something, anger, fear, sadness, frustration maybe even joy or happiness. Truthfully, Lucy just feels numb. Besides the dull ache of some cuts and bruises she has gotten on the last trip, her body is sending her nothing but emotional static.

When she hears footsteps approaching, she quickly hides the bottle again and draws the blanket over her body, feigning sleep. She doesn't need to be able to see, to know the Wyatt just entered her room. The hallways of the bunker echo everyone's steps and by now she can recognise everyone based on the sound of their walking. That, and also the face that Jiya and Rufus would give her the space she had asked for.

"I know you're awake." Wyatt says once he closes the door. He's stood right by the entrance, but Lucy wishes he was further away. This is her personal space. Semi-personal when you take into account that Jiya sleeps in here too. If she had wanted company, she would have stayed outside with the rest. It's not that difficult to understand.

With a sigh Lucy sits up.

"Rufus being back doesn’t change anything between you and me, you know." She says, finally looking at him.

"You're right, it doesn't. That's why I still worry about you." He says while slowly walking over.

He has this look his eyes, this look of determination that Lucy has seen on so many missions before. 

"Wyatt," Lucy warns but she knows it is useless. He came to her room to say something, and he will not leave until she has heard it.

"How are you feeling?" Wyatt asks. He is sitting so close to her on the bed, Lucy can smell his aftershave. Something she has come to associate with safety and comfort.

"I'm fine." She lies.

"Really? After everything that has happened, you're fine?" Wyatt raises an eyebrow.

"We got Rufus back," she shrugs. "and it seems like we make it out alive every time for another five years."

"That's not what I meant. How do you feel about … about your mother?" His voice is barely more than a whisper.

"How do you feel about Jessica?" Lucy returns, her voice turned icy.

"That's …"

"A low blow? Yeah, I know. So is asking me about my mother." That he even had the audacity to mention her is beyond Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, I'm really sorry and I never meant to hurt anyone. I know it's my fault." Wyatt says but he can't even look at her.

"Can you stop being such a god damn martyr for a second. This isn't even about you. I cannot deal with this right now. Too much has happened and all I wanted was some space, so I can begin to process this, but you couldn't even give me this, could you?"

Wyatt visibly recoils at her outburst. Good, she thinks, maybe this will get him to back off. There is a buzzing insider her head and she itches to do something – anything – to make it stop and right now he is making it worse. Lacking better options, Lucy gets up from the bed and out of his personal space. Not that this helps, as Wyatt follows her across the room a moment after.

"I'm just … how am I supposed to turn this off? Tell me and I do it. I'd love for my thoughts to not revolve around you but as it is, I can't. I see the look you get on your face when you think no one is watch and it's fucking scary to see you like this. I just wanna know you're okay." Wyatt says coming to a halt in front of her. His eyebrows are drawn together in an intense look.

"Of course I'm not okay! I haven't been okay since this whole thing started. I never wanted to be a part of this but it's not like I can walk away, can I? Rittenhouse just keeps taking from me and every time I feel like the rug is ripped out from under my feet again. I can't go out of this bunker and even if I could, where would I go? There is no one left for me and apparently, I cannot trust anyone in case they are Rittenhouse. And you brought Rittenhouse right into this bunker, so maybe I'm not even safe in here. I just… I just need time, okay? I need time because right now I don't feel anything at all." There are tears in Lucy's eye when she is done with her speech, but she doesn't even try to hide it, just blinks and lets them roll down her cheeks.

"Lucy…"

"No, stop. I know you've lost so much as well. But I cannot focus on your pain as well as my own. I need to be selfish. So unless you can make me feel something again, please just leave me alone. I'm begging you." Lucy says.

But Wyatt isn't done talking to her. He reaches out and cradles her face in his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumps.

"I wish I knew a way. I wish I could take this from you. I meant what I said, I love you. You've saved me so many times, but the first time was the most important one. I'll never be able to thank you for that."

The tenderness with which he says is brings new tears to Lucy's eyes. Even after everything that has happened, she still cares so much for Wyatt, probably loves him like she never has loved anyone before. If Jessica hadn't been brought back, who knows where the two of them could have been. Just another thing to add to the long list of things that Rittenhouse has taken from her. In another timeline, there would have been a chance for happiness for the both of them. But even if she did tell him, it wouldn't change a thing about it all. Even if Wyatt loves her, Jessica coming back only to leave again, it had to have messed with his mind.

But the way he keeps a hold on her, his eyes focused only on her, it creates a tingling in her. A tingling that quietens down the oppressing silence in her, that seemed too loud just a moment ago. Her heart makes the decision before her mind can come up with the million reasons why she shouldn't; she takes a step closer.

"Make me feel something." She repeats, angling her face up wards.

Confusion crosses Wyatt's face for a moment before understanding settles in and his eyes darken.

"Lucy, do you really think this would solve anything?" Wyatt is trying to do the right thing, she can tell but, in this moment, Lucy doesn't want to do the right thing. She did the right thing when she got her history degree because her mother wanted her to. She did the right thing when she didn't walk away from this mess after the first mission. She did the right thing when she hadn't fought for Wyatt when he called her and told her that Jessica was back. All her life, all she had done, was doing the right thing and look where that had gotten her. Maybe it is time for her to do the exact opposite of what she knows is the thing to do; Make Wyatt go back to the party, go to sleep, spend some time finding her feelings and process them in a healthy way. But instead she takes the last step to close the distance between them and slides his hands down to her hips, watching Wyatt's eyes close.

"I don't care. Just for tonight, I don't fucking care." She whispers.

Lucy kisses him. She throws her arms around his neck to pull him close and he goes willingly. Wyatt immediately opens his lips and melts into the kiss. It's nothing like the last kiss they had shared back in the 1940s. No tenderness or softness to it. Instead it's all desperation and aggression and hair pulling. Wyatt groans and takes a couple of steps, pushing Lucy back and up against the wall when they reach it. The impact makes her body light up in pain but she welcomes it. It serves as a reminder that she is alive and at least she can feel that. She can also feel the growing hardness of Wyatt on her hips as he uses his whole body to pin her in place. She feels, rather than hears him groan when she pushes her thigh between his legs and presses it up against him. Lucy is about to protest when his lips leave hers but in the next moment she can feel him kissing down her throat, sucking on her skin right above her collar bone, biting her shoulder.

"Off!" she mumbles. "Get your clothes off." Again, when Wyatt doesn't comply.

Wyatt draws back from her neck but not before one last, sharp nip to it. It will leave a mark, she is sure of it, and the knowledge of it turns her on even more. Together they stumble towards the bed, taking off their clothes as they go. This is so much easier to do in modern clothes and in no time they are standing naked in front of each other, both panting heavily. This time it's Lucy who pushes Wyatt back and onto the bed.

"Stay!" she commands before she walks over to Jiya's side of the room. It doesn’t take her long to get a condom from Jiya's stash and Lucy has it ripped open before she is back to her bed. She makes fast work of pulling the condom on and gives Wyatt a moment to back out. After he shakes his head Lucy wastes no time sinking down onto him. A moan is torn from her lips at the feeling of fullness. Wyatt gasps and closes his eyes and Lucy can see how much he is straining to keep his hips still. She needs a minute to get used to the feeling with no foreplay to prepare her. When she does start to move her hips Wyatt immediately starts to thrust back up at her and together they get a fast rhythm going. There are no words of encouragement like the last time they slept together, no talking at all. Just moans and grunts and his hands gripping her hips like his life depended on it. Lucy wouldn't be surprised to find bruises in the shape of his hands tomorrow. Before she knows it, their movements are getting more frantic and Lucy feels how close she is to her orgasm. She arches her back and puts her hands behind her on Wyatt's thighs for leverage as she lets go and rides out the waves of pleasure. Wyatt follows right after her.

As they both come down from their high, their panting breaths are the only sounds that fill the room. Lucy hisses as she lets him slip out of her before she gets down from the bed, already feeling sore. The good kind of sore. She finds a box of tissues and tosses a few towards Wyatt before cleaning herself up. They don't talk to each other but when she sees him making all sorts of moments like he wants to leave, she simply presses him down again, cuddling up closer to him. Wyatt gets it and throws an arm around her to pull her towards him.

There are so many things they should be talking about, Lucy knows this, but her head is the calmest in has ever been since before it all went down, since before this whole time traveling started probably and so she just puts her head down on Wyatt's chest and lets herself breathe in his familiar scent as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow they will talk. If their future-selves showing up proved anything to her then that they both eventually get better and that is all she needs to hold on to for now.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, consider leaving a Kudos or comment. Even as a guest. Nothing feels quite as brilliant as getting validation.


End file.
